


Advice

by HanaHimus



Series: Kosei Adventures [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Advice, Art, Gen, Lunch, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Yusuke, used to being alone at school, gains a companion with plenty of advice one day at lunch.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> So tattoosanta (who has amazing fics, check 'em out!) and I were talking about how great it would be if Hifumi and Yusuke were to be like. Friends. So I wrote this lol

Yusuke Kitagawa almost always ate lunch alone in the Kosei cafeteria. It didn’t bother him much, really. He was used to it at this point, after all. No one really talked to him at Kosei and he was fine with that. He could just… Focus on his art instead, right? Okay, so maybe it did bother him a little.

“Excuse me, would it be alright if I sit here?” He looked up and saw Hifumi Togo, the shogi player from his class, standing there.

“Go ahead.” He nodded a bit and looked back to his sketchbook. After some help from Akira, he’d been able to get back into the swing of things, but he still had a long way to go.

Hifumi nibbled on a rice ball as she glanced at Yusuke’s work. “You’re an artist, aren’t you?”

“Yes, that’s why I’m studying here, actually…” He went back to his rough sketch. He was trying to make it look like a certain someone’s smile, but it didn’t seem to be working. It didn’t match up to the real thing.

Hifumi seemed to continue to look at it, frowning now. “I think I know who you’re drawing…”

Yusuke looked up at her with a frown. He’d heard Akira had started playing shogi with someone in a church, was that her? “Is that so?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “It looks a lot like him.”

He sighed, shaking his head. Of course she would think that, an untrained eye wouldn’t easily notice the small flaws and deviations from the real Akira! He would just have to point them all out to her, then. Hifumi was going to learn a thing or two about sketching and painting here today!

“You say that, but there’s much wrong with this!” He pointed to the eyes. “I can’t seem to replicate the slight crinkle of his eyes when he smiled correctly.”

“I see…” Hifumi frowned, looking closely. “I suppose I can see that…”

“That’s not all, the quirk of his lips on this side…” He pointed to the left. “It’s not right, at all!”

Hifumi looked closer. “Er, if one looks closely, yes…”

“The hair isn’t nearly wild enough!” Yusuke was getting really into this, wasn’t he?

“Kitagawa-kun.” Hifumi placed a hand over the sketch. “Please calm down.”

“Calm down?” He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

“I know art like yours and playing shogi isn’t the same thing, but, well…” She sighed, moving some hair behind her ear. “When I can’t get a new technique to work right after a long time of trying, I take a step back. Usually that helps me find a way to fix it, and…”

Yusuke rose an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’ve noticed that you were working on that non-stop during morning classes. You’re never going to make a breakthrough if you don’t take a break.” She sounded somewhere between annoyed and worried, Yusuke didn’t know which would be worse.

“I see, you may have a point.” He sat back with a sigh, pencil still in hand. “I just have so much to do.”

“Like get lunch?” She rose an eyebrow. “You don’t seem to have any.”

“Oh, that.” He shook his head. “I’m simply lacking money at the moment, so I was going to skip lunch.”

Hifumi sighed a bit and held out one of her rice balls. “I wouldn’t be able to play shogi on an empty stomach, and you won’t be able to paint and draw as well, I’m sure.”

“Are you offering this to me?” He rose an eyebrow.

“I got one too many, take it before I change my mind.” She frowned and he took it. He didn’t want to upset her anymore than he already had.

“...Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” She bit into her own and seemed to lose any interest in talking for now.

Yusuke was fine with that. Even just having someone sitting silently near him was nice, in an odd way. Maybe he could even say that he’d made a friend today, in a sort of odd way? He’d have to tell the other Phantom Thieves about this sometime… He was sure they’d be excited (well, they might also poke fun at him a bit, but that was fine).

Soon enough, Hifumi stood, done with her lunch. “Well then, see you later, Kitagawa-kun.”

“Ah yes, see you.” As she walked away, he couldn’t help but smile. He indeed had at least an acquaintance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not the best at writing Yusuke and I've never written Hifumi before, so I hope this is alright;;


End file.
